Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Wireless power transfer is a technology that can wirelessly transfer power to a device. This technology can be used, for example, to charge a device's batteries using a signal that is delivered to the device wirelessly. Wireless power transfer systems can be deployed in various locations such as coffee shops and airports.
However, the nature of devices that require charging can complicate the process. Many devices that could benefit from wireless power transfer, such as smartphones, tablet devices, and game controllers, are small and portable. The size of these devices, however, limits the ability to efficiently deliver power wirelessly. As a result, the ability of a device to capture wireless power is limited.